fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure/Chapter 6
Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure by LDEJRuff Chapter 6 - From One Universe to the Next After they finished their pie slices, Brian and Vinny transported to a universe where everything looked like pieces from a construction set, like the ones in Lego, even the living beings. "Oh, gosh," Vinny said, looking around. "Is everything in this universe a construction set piece?" "Looks like it, Vinny," Brian answered. "We're in the construction set universe. And both of us are like minifigures here." "But does the remote work in this universe, or is it like the thing has a sticker on the front?" Vinny asked. "The remote still works," answered Brian. "Hmmm," Vinny wondered. "I think we should build something we can use, even if we're not in this universe." "I don't know, Vinny," Brian shrugged. "I don't think it can work outside this universe. Maybe if we built something here, we can leave it here." "Oh, hey," the Stewie of this universe greeted the dogs. "Taking a multiversal tour, are you?" "Yes," Brian and Vinny answered. "Well, good luck," the minifigure Stewie waved before walking away. "How does this Stewie know what we're doin'?" asked Vinny. Brian replied, "I'll tell you sometime." With that, Brian pressed the button, and both dogs transported out of this universe. Now the two dogs found themselves in a universe where they and everything around them were drawn to look like a political cartoon. Brian's collar tag said "Liberal", while Vinny's said "Political". "Am I on acid or some'n?" Vinny asked." "Nope," Brian answered. "This is the political cartoon universe. I've been to this universe before with Stewie. He was wearing a diaper and a sash that said "2002" and was holding a dinner plate that said "McCain/Feingold". That was so ******* funny." Vinny chuckled. "You can say that again." After that, he turned his head. "Hey, is that a fat cat with dollar signs for eyes? And why is it wearing a hat that says "social security" and pourin' a bucket labeled "alternative minimum tax" over a sad Lady Liberty holding an umbrella that says "democracy"?" Brian laughed, "Oh, my God! That cat is still doing it? Hysterical!" "Oh, boy," Vinny said. "Maybe we can talk about this when we get home, Brian." "Sorry, V," Brian said, controlling himself. "It won't happen again, I promise." Brian pressed the button on the remote, and both dogs transported out of this universe. Now the two found themselves where everything is white all around them. Maybe they're in the middle of nowhere? "Huh," Vinny wondered. "Looks like we're in the middle of nowhere." "Not quite, Vinny," Brian disagreed. "The only inhabitant in this universe is a faraway guy that yells compliments." Vinny turned and saw that Brian was right. "Hey, I like your collars!" the compliment guy called. "Thanks!" Vinny called back, waving. "What did I tell ya', Vinny?" Brian said before pressing the button that sent them out of this universe. Now the two dogs found themselves in a universe where they and everything around them are made to look like toys. They are in this universe's version of the living room. "Hey," Vinny said, looking around. "I feel like I'm on Robot Chicken." "Well," Brian began, "this is the Robot Chicken universe. My compliments go to Seth Green for doing an awesome job on the show." "Why thank you, Brian," the Chris in this universe said, coming in. "At least someone appreciates the show." "I'm glad to hear it, Chris," Brian said. "Yeah," Vinny agreed. "Me, too." Brian pressed the button that transported the dogs out of this universe. The dogs now found themselves in a universe where they are surrounded by fire hydrants. "Love it," they both said. "Too bad we can't stay here long enough, though," Brian said before pressing the button on the remote that transported them both out. Now the dogs found themselves in a post-apocalyptic universe. "What the heck happened here?" Vinny asked. "In this universe," Brian began, "Frank Sinatra was never born, thus he never elected John F. Kennedy. Therefore, Richard Nixon became the President, but he botched the Cuban Missile Crisis, causing World War III." "So," Vinny began, "Kennedy wasn't shot?" "No," Brian answered. "But we can't stay here. Let's go." With that, Brian pressed the button that transported the dogs out of this universe. The dogs now found themselves in an anime-style universe. The frame speed was 0.3 seconds fast. "Last stop before we go home, Vinny," Brian said. "Welcome to the anime universe." "Wow," Vinny said, looking at Brian. "Our mouths don't even move to the words we're sayin'." "But you'll get to learn a lot more from anime someday, Vinny," Brian informed. "You wanna go home now and maybe travel the multiverse again next week?" "I'd love to," answered Vinny. "Great," Brian agreed. "Let's go home." And with that, Brian pressed the button that transported them out of the anime universe. Category:Family Guy Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters